


Quiver

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is confused when Felicity orders a box of sex toys. Then he decides to put them to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut! I hope you all like it. I wrote the first half longhand during a really boring shift at work. Come find me on tumblr at lynslogic to fangirl about all sorts of things with me!  
> Thanks Tina for looking this over for me!

Felicity looked down at her phone as it buzzed to life on her desk. Her irritation at being interrupted faded when she saw the text from Oliver.  
O: Hey babe. UPS just dropped off a package for you. 

She smiled and picked up her phone.

“Hi,” he answered. “You could have just texted me back.”

“I know, but I wanted to hear your voice,” she told him.

Oliver chuckled on the other end. 

“I left your package on the kitchen table,” he told her.

“Oh, you can open it. I got it for you.”

“You did?” he sounded surprised. Felicity frowned. Maybe she should try to surprise him more often.

“Yep,” she replied. “I thought it would help you out. Maybe even use it tonight? Hint, hint.”

Oliver laughed out loud this time. 

“Well, I’m right in the middle of painting the bathroom. Can I open it later?”

“Sure,” Felicity looked up as Gerry entered her office. He pointed to his watch. “Crap, I have to go. Love you.”

“I love you, too. See you tonight.” Oliver told her as she hung up. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and picked up the paint brush. 

Two hours later, he was finally finished with the bathroom. After washing his hands, he spied the package sitting on the kitchen table. He  
smiled as he found a pair of scissors to open it. Felicity had been hinting that she wanted him to make fried chicken. He had told her that it was best in a cast-iron skillet which they didn’t currently have in their kitchen. 

Opening the box, he began to compile a grocery list in his head. He had flour and all the spices he’d need on hand, but he’d still need chicken, oil and buttermilk. Maybe he should make mashed potatoes to go with it. 

Pulling back the paper packaging, all thoughts of grocery lists flew out of his head. That was a not a skillet. Inside the box was a hot pink vibrator about 8 inches long. Slowly, he removed it from the box. It was somehow both hard and soft to the touch. Underneath the vibrator had been three bottles of what looked to be different kinds of lube. Digging deeper into the box, Oliver also found a box of something called a Power Couple. 

After pulling everything out of the box and spreading it all out on the table, Oliver sat down heavily in one the chairs. Felicity had gotten all this…for him? To “help”? What did that mean? Was she unsatisfied? Was he not enough for her anymore?

Oliver could feel insecurities creeping in. It was a new feeling, at least in this area. Sex was one thing he’d never felt insecure about. Ever. Even back in his selfish, party days, he’d always made sure the girls were happy and satisfied. It was a point of pride. Plus, girls tended to talk to each other about those things. He’d never wanted that reputation. 

While he didn’t give a shit about his reputation anymore, he did care about making Felicity happy. Maybe she needed more from him. Looking back to the products spread out on the table images began to flood his mind. The thought of Felicity writhing in pleasure as he teased her with the vibrator caused his cock to stir in his pants.

Yeah, he could do more.

 

Felicity opened the door to the house she shared with Oliver and found it to be strangely silent. Normally, she’d find him in the kitchen making dinner. Or she would be able to hear music coming from the basement where he had set up a gym/workshop for himself.

“Oliver?” she called, setting her bag and keys down by the couch.

“Here.”

Felicity looked up to see him coming down the hallway from their bedroom. Her mouth dried up when she saw him wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants low on his hips. Damn him. Those pants did things to her and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew it. 

Suddenly, he was right in front of her. He reached down and grabbed her legs by the backs of her thighs. She automatically grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Staring into her eyes, he carried her down the hall. Neither one of them spoke. She wanted to ask what had gotten into him, but something told her now was not the time. The look of lust and determination in his eyes alone was enough to have her center throbbing with need.

Oliver stopped at the foot of the bed and slid one hand up her back. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper of her dress. When it was loose around her hips, he slid his hand back up her back, taking the dress off while she was still wrapped around him. He could feel her heat through his sweatpants and he barely resisted the urge to grind against her. Quickly he reached back up and unclasped her bra before flinging it across the room.

He laid her down gently on the bed bringing himself over the top pf her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her pupils were blown wide and he could feel her chest pressing against his own with sexy little pants. He braced himself over her with one hand and used the other one to touch her. Everywhere. His thumb ran over her parted bottom lip, the back of his hand skimmed across her lace covered breasts, his palm brushed her belly. He could see her fighting to keep her eyes open as his hand roamed her entire body. When his fingers reached her inner thigh, she lost the battle. Her eyes fell shut as a moan left her lips.

“Oliver, please,” she pleaded. 

“Please what?” he asked her as his hand stroked a path from her hip to her inner thigh. Over and over.

Felicity’s eyes shot open and connected with his.

“Please kiss me,” she whispered.

Oliver lowered his head and brushed his lips across hers. He felt her hands slide up behind his hand and tangle in his hair in an attempt to bring him closer, but he resisted. Her mouth opened beneath his and her tongue came out to tease his lips. He opened his mouth over hers in response, but he refused to speed up the way she wanted. He was determined to take his time and make sure she was 100% satisfied.  
Felicity felt like she was dying. Her body was on fire and Oliver had barely touched her. The pace he was setting was completely frustrating. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and force him to speed up, but something told her that he would not let her. She let herself relax and just enjoy whatever he had in mind.

Oliver felt Felicity relax and stop trying to take control. Pulling his mouth off of hers, he found her looking at him with half-open eyes.

“I have something for you,” he told her.

“Oh yeah?”

Oliver nodded, reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the blindfold he had placed there earlier.

“Trust me?” he asked.

“Always,” she replied with a smile.

He smiled back and kissed her briefly before sliding the black satin blindfold over her eyes. He sat back on his knees and just looked at her for a minute. She took his breath away. All laid out in front of him in just the blindfold, black lace bra and bright pink panties. Then she spread her legs and he could see a damp spot on her panties he growled and slammed his eyes shut. Oliver took a breath to regain some control. He opened his eyes and noticed Felicity smirking at him even with her eyes covered. 

With a smug grin of his own, he reached under the bed and removed the box of new toys he placed there earlier. Selecting one of the bottles of lube, Oliver opened the cap and poured a generous amount into his palms. Kneeling between her thighs, he gently placed his hands on her breasts. 

Felicity gasped which quickly turned into a moan as he kneaded and teased her breasts. The moans increased when she realized the lube was heating up. It was a self-warming gel that was making her breasts tingle in a way she’d never felt before. Her back arched off the bed when his tongue made contact with her nipple. His left hand continued to tease and caress her left breast while his tongue played with the right one. Between the heat of the lotion and wetness of Oliver’s mouth on her, she was on sensation overload.

Oliver swirled his tongue around Felicity’s nipple and tasted the artificial strawberry from the lube. It wasn’t bad, but he loved the taste of her without anything else more. Her moans and whimpers were had his cock as hard as steel. He could tell she was getting desperate too. Pulling off of her nipple, Oliver blew on it for a second just to see her arch her back in response. 

He sat up with a grin and moved beside her to remove her panties which were completely soaked through at this point. After tossing them  
aside, Oliver trailed his fingers back up her legs and slowly spread them apart. He could smell her arousal and his mouth watered. Quickly he grabbed the warming lube again along with the bright pink vibrator. 

Felicity rubbed her bare legs against the sheet underneath her. What was he doing? She was so turned on she could cry and Oliver had stopped touching her. She was just about to rip off the blindfold when she felt his hands on the inside of her thighs. She moaned when he stroked them for a minute. He knew intimately how sensitive she was there. She held her breath as he glided his hands towards her center. The breath rushed out when his thumbs made contact with her center. The breath turned into a shout when Oliver’s tongue made contact with her clit. 

God, she was soaked. Oliver groaned as her wetness overwhelmed his senses. He licked around her clit in quick circles as she moaned above him. Forcing himself to stop before he could get lost in her, Oliver reached over and grabbed the vibrator. With one hand he held her lips apart while he teased her entrance with the toy.

“Oliver, what…,” he heard her ask through her panting. 

Before she could finish her sentence he slid the vibrator in and turned it on. HE saw her hands come down and grab the sheet as her back arched off the bed. He began moving the vibrator inside her in short strokes to ensure the nub on the front was pressing on her g-spot. 

“Oh, fuck!” she shouted and Oliver felt his cock harden impossibly more. 

Keeping a steady rhythm with the vibrator, he turned his attention and his mouth back to her clit. He flattened out his tongue and started licking. He could tell Felicity was getting close. Her hips were bucking and her moans were becoming louder and louder. Oliver curled his lips around her clit and sucked at the same time he pressed a button on the bottom of the vibrator to increase the speed.

She felt like she was going to explode. Whatever he had inside of her had obviously been coated with the same warming gel he had used on her breasts and was creating the most delicious warmth inside. Between that and the toy pressing in just the right spot and Oliver’s mouth, she thought she might die. That’s when she felt the vibrations and the suction of Oliver’s mouth increase at the same time. She was gone. Her back arched as her mouth opened in a soundless scream. Wave after wave of pleasure poured through her body.

Oliver tried to watch his girlfriend fall apart, but she had grabbed him by the hair and was mindlessly grinding herself against his mouth. He could barely breathe, but there was no way in hell he was going to quit until she was done. 

After what felt like forever, Felicity was finally able to catch her breath. She couldn’t figure out why her fingers hurt until she realized she had Oliver by the hair. She let go, embarrassed by her reaction.

“Oh God,” she panted. “Oh, God, I’m sorry.”

Oliver slowly removed the vibrator and lifted his head. He moved his jaw from side to side trying to relieve a little of the ache that had built up. Felicity was still trying to catch her breath. She had both her hands covering her face. His brow furrowed in confusion. 

Crawling up beside her, he reached over and pulled her hands off her face. When he lifted the blindfold off, he saw her eyes were closed.

“Hey,” he said, softly. Her eyes stayed closed. “Felicity, look at me.”

Her eyes blinked open and he saw embarrassment there that confused him even more.

“What are you sorry about?” he asked brushing hair back from her face.

“Ugh, for my reaction. I grabbed her head and….you know,” she answered, turning pink.

Oliver’s lips turned up in a smile automatically thinking about Felicity’s hands in his hair. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he informed her as he kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck. 

“Really?” she asked. She gasped as his stubble scarped across a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Her pussy clenched in response.

“Mm-hmm,” he responded, licking down to her collarbone. He shifted to press his sweatpants-covered erection to her thigh to prove his point.

Felicity groaned. “Why are you still wearing pants?”

Oliver stood up and stripped off his pants. Felicity’s mouth watered when his cock sprang free. Automatically she reached for it, but Oliver stepped back.

“If you touch me, this will be over before it starts,” he told her. She could tell he was close to the edge.

Oliver reached into the box at the foot of the bed and pulled out the other toy that had been delivered earlier. He had read all the instructions earlier so he didn’t fumble as he slid the ring over his cock and slid it down so nubby end nestled on the underside facing up.

“Oliver,” Felicity began questioningly.

Not wanting to get in to what she hadn’t gotten or why, Oliver cut off her question with his mouth. Crushing his lips to hers, he slid on top of her body. He moaned when her legs spread to accommodate his hips. Unable to wait any longer, he thrust inside of her with one push.  
Felicity’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

“Oliver,” she whined as he thrust into her hard, the ridges of the bullet vibrator pressed right against her clit.

Suddenly, she was looking down at him. Oliver had rolled them over and placed Felicity on top of him. Wanting a better look at what he had put on, she sat up and looked down. The sight of Oliver’s cock buried inside of her was almost enough to make her come right then. The clear latex was ridged with little nubbins rubbed her clit in just the right way. 

She rolled her hips experimentally and sighed when the sensation flowed through her. Doing it again, she heard Oliver growl. She looked up at him with a little smile and did it again. 

Oliver knew Felicity was trying to torment him and it was working. He had an ace up his sleeve though. Discreetly he pressed a button on the remote in his hand and watched as Felicity’s hips bucked. The vibrator sent pulsation through his cock that was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He clenched his jaw to keep from coming as his girlfriend thrashed above him.

“Oliver, fuck, Oliver,” she cried.

He growled again when she brought her hands up to her breasts and began playing with them. Fuck it, he thought and pressed the button again. The vibrations increased and Felicity screamed his name. He could feel her walls squeezing him as she came.  
His control snapped. Oliver grabbed her hips and flipped her back under him. He slammed into her, chanting her name. He roared as she dug her nails into his back and came again. Oliver thrust into her two more times before he exploded. Pleasure washed over him as he emptied himself inside of her. 

As he slowly came back to himself, Oliver became aware of two things. First, he was sprawled out on top of Felicity probably crushing her and second, he was still vibrating. He reached over blindly until he found the remote and turned off the vibrator. Pushing himself up he looked at Felicity to apologize for crushing her. That’s when he realized that she was asleep. 

He chuckled to himself as he got off the bed to clean up. That was new. She’d never passed out like that after sex before. 

After cleaning himself and Felicity up and removing the toys from the bed, he grabbed the blanket from the floor and covered them both up. It was still early enough that they could both take a nap before heading to the lair for the evening.

An hour later Oliver woke to the feeling of Felicity kissing his face. He took a deep breath of contentment before he opened his eyes. Her blue ones were staring back at him.

“Hi,” 

“Hi,” he repeated, leaning up to kiss her.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “So, are you going to tell what that was all about?”

Oliver’s stomach tightened.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “Did I get it wrong?”

Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Wrong? What do you mean?”

“You said you thought those things would help, but now you look confused. So, did I get it wrong?” Oliver asked again.

“I said what would help? I don’t understand….oh, God.” Felicity moaned as she buried her head in his chest.

“I wish you had talked to me first if you weren’t satisfied, but I’m willing to do whatever you need me to do,” Oliver told her sincerely. He had been a little hurt at first, but he couldn’t deny the sex had been incredible.

Felicity’s head shot up at his words. 

“You think I’m not satisfied?!” she asked incredulously. 

Oliver gave a little shrug.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no,” she punctuated each no with a kiss to his face. “I am more than satisfied. You are more than enough for me.”

Oliver laughed when she kissed his eyes.

“Ok, then. Now I’m confused,” he told her after pulling her lips from his face. “What did you mean by help?”

“I ordered a cast iron pan! For fried chicken,” she informed him with a little pout. Oliver pulled her lips to his and kissed her gently.

“So where did the sex toys come from?”

Felicity turned pink and Oliver found himself intrigued. 

“Remember when I went to Central City for that post-wedding bachelorette party Iris insisted on having for Caitlin?” she asked, her face still flushed.

“Yeah,” he responded slowly.

“It was a sex toy party.”

“A what?” Was that a real thing?

“A sex toy party. Iris thought it would be fun.” 

“So, you decided to order...things,” he stated, trying hard to keep the laughter from his voice.

He must have failed because Felicity glared at him.

“Not at first. We were all having fun, laughing at most of the products. Wondering how some were even possible. Plus, there was A LOT of wine,” she told him sheepishly. 

“Is that when you started texting me?” he questioned, the pieces of that night falling into place.

“You mean sexting you? Yeah, that came after I saw the vibrator. That first one you used.”

“Why that one?” he asked curiously.

“You didn’t see the name of it?” He shook his head and Felicity smiled at him. “They named it Quiver.”

Oliver blinked at her for a second before he laughed outright. 

After he finally stopped laughing, he kissed the disgruntled look off of Felicity’s face. 

“I love you,” he told her. 

“I love you too. Oliver,” Felicity placed a hand on his cheek. “I don’t want to think I’m not happy with you. With any aspect of our relationship. I mean, yeah, we argue, but I’ve never been so happy to argue with someone in my life. I don’t need any toys or extras. I just need you.”

“I don’t need anything else either. Just you. In fact, we could throw out the toys if it would make you feel better,” he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the crestfallen look on her face. 

“Well, let’s not be hasty,” she said with a sly grin.


End file.
